La Perfecta Idea
by roxifi21
Summary: Para Sasuke, era obvio que Naruto e Ino hacían la pareja perfecta. Y para que su plan de resultado necesitaba la ayuda de cierta persona.
1. Boda a la Vista

Los dos eran rubios. Hablaban a base de gritos. Si a Sasuke le preguntaban si creía en las almas gemelas, él lo negaría, sin embargo cierto par de rubios se les cruzaría por la mente. Y es que no entendía como los demás no pensaban como él, o solo lo imaginaban. Básicamente toda su adolescencia Naruto lucho por llamar la atención de Sakura, cosa que nunca consiguió. Entonces, ¿Por qué el idiota nunca miro al lado? Es decir. Ino y Sakura prácticamente estaban pegadas con goma era imposible no ver a una sin notar a la otra. Lo más extraño era que nadie más lo noto. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Ellos eran tal para cual.

Ese era el dilema con el que Sasuke había luchado en la secundaria, un montón de ''que hubiera'', pero nunca lo dijo porque pensó que quizás con el tiempo su mejor amigo abriría sus horizontes. Y lo hizo. Solo que no con Ino.

Otra persona con la que Sasuke se imaginó a su mejor amigo era con Hinata. Todo lo opuesto a Naruto. Tímida, oportuna, de buenos modales. Quizás ellos pudieron haber terminado juntos, pero era obvio que al tonto ese, se le tenían que meter por los pantalones para que empiece a notar a las chicas. Adolescente. Hormonas. Ya saben que siguen. Y al final el destino hace lo que tiene que hacer y pone a las personas con las personas correctas. Él estaba seguro que Hinata lo encontraría. Solo que no con Naruto. Para él era obvio. Porque Naruto era un idiota.

Para cuando todos tomaron caminos diferentes después de la escuela, todos se iban sabiendo que la relación que mantenía con sus amigos de infancia era de aquellas que no se rompían, no importa el tiempo ni la distancia.

Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuvo en un mismo lugar con todos ellos. A veces coincidía con un par, o uno de ellos de vez en cuando. Pero desde que cada uno siguió su rumbo ha sido difícil, mantener el contacto.

Ahora 10 años después, parece ser que el destino ha decidido volver a juntarlos y es que su mejor amiga, Sakura será la primera en casarse, y ha decido que la ceremonia sea en su ciudad natal. Para alegría de todos, se casaba con un conocido: Sabuko no Gaara. Muy gracioso ya que cuando Gaara se mudó de Suna a Konoha ellos no podían ni verse. Naruto estaba más que feliz, con los años aprendió a apreciar a Sakura como la hermana que nunca tuvo y la amiga que aprendió a querer.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que Sasuke recibiera un correo de Ino. Invitándolo a llegar 2 semanas antes para poder tener un pequeño reencuentro con todos los demás. Y así poder organizar una fiesta para Sakura, pues ella era también su mejor amiga. Al parecer todos sus viejos compañeros ya habían aceptado y ella se encontraba muy emocionada y muy triste a la vez porque iría sola. Cosa que no le importaba mucho, pero con el tiempo aprendió a ser sociable y no ser un idiota a la hora de responder.

¡Oh sorpresa! Naruto también estaba soltero. Y sus teorías de que hubiera pasado, volvían a resurgir en su cerebro. Estaba decido estas dos semanas se dedicaría a comprobar si el de alguna u otra manera tenía razón.

¿Qué ganaría él? Solo la satisfacción de saber que siempre tuvo razón. Y debía de admitirse que ese par de rubios se verían muy bien juntos.


	2. Conversaciones en un avión

**Capítulo II**

Konoha se encontraba en su mejor temporada, no hacía mucho frío, tampoco mucho calor. Ya hace dos horas que había llegado su avión y ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa y poder ver a su familia. Hinata, miraba por la ventana y pensaba lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo y lo mucho que extrañaba estar en casa, en Konoha.

Cuando Hinata bajo del carro, decidió llamar a su padre y hacerle saber que ya se encontraba dentro de la propiedad y que estaría en unos momentos juntos. Desde que era pequeña, una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su casa, era lo verde que era. El lugar donde el taxi la dejo, era el comienzo de un pequeño bosque que la llevaría a su casa. Su casa era grande. Muy grande. Y aunque ella no presumía, no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de lo bonita, grande y verde que era su Hogar.

Aunque no era solo ella. La mayoría de familias de esta ciudad vivía en casa como las de ellas. Pues según la Historia de Konoha, los Uchiha, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, y muchos más vivían en esta ciudad muchas generaciones atrás. Es más Los Senju y Uchiha eran los fundadores. Todas las familias contaban con grandes hectáreas de áreas verdes. En cambio, los Inozuka, contaba con gran parte del lago. Donde se hacían todas las fiestas organizadas por su mejor amigo.

-¡Hinata! – Escucho llamar la voz de su padre, quien lo esperaba en la puerta de la casa, oh cuanto lo habia extrañado. – Hija, que bueno verte, si no es por la gran boda, quizás no te veía por un par de años más.

-Padre, no exageres, nos vimos el mes pasado. – Era cierto, se vieron hace poco, y se divirtieron, pasaron un buen momento, pero no era lo mismo. Él había ido a verla a la ciudad. – Y quedamos que vendría a pasar navidad con ustedes.

Cuando estuve frente a él, vi los años que han pasado por él, y no dude en abrazarlo y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, gesto que su padre aprecio. Mientras la ayudaba con su equipaje, su padre le contaba los rumores que había escuchado. Según parece, los novios ya habían llegado y estaban hospedados en el Hotel, donde sería la boda. Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Tenten y Naruto también estaban ya en la ciudad.

-Creo que voy a desempacar, y tomaré una ducha para luego ir al hotel a ver los demás. – Dije mientras entraba a mi cuarto y mi padre se quedaba en la puerta. – Hemos quedado en vernos solo un rato, porque mañana llegan los demás. ¿Iras al club? – pregunte a mi padre, quien me miraba de manera curiosa.

Esbozo una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. – Tengo que ir, hoy jugaremos golf. A Mikoto y Kushina les alegrara saber que ya llegaste. Ni te imaginas como se puso Kushina cuando llego Naruto. A veces creo que esa familia puede hablar sin respirar por horas. Pasa a visitar a todos nuestros amigos. – Y antes de perderlo de vista, me recordó que teníamos cena familiar. Mi semana recién comenzaba.

* * *

Ino lo había visto desde que subieron al avión, y se sintió muy ofendida cuando este no la noto. Aceptaba que el hombre no le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero, ¿ni siquiera levantar la mirada para mirar a la persona que lo acompañara durante la hora y media de viaje?, era para ella una barbaridad.

En realidad, no le sorprendía, Sasuke podrá ya no ser ese muchacho malcriado que miraba por debajo a los demás, pero seguía siendo un idiota. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ino suspiro derrotada, bueno no le quedaba de otra.

Decidió, que lo mejor sería dejarle saber que ella estaba a su lado, cuando esta le dio una pequeño golpe en el hombro no espero que su mirada fuera tan fría, es más pensó que la miraría con aburrimiento, así que se sintió un poco dolida. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa, cuando este la reconoció, y su cara pareció destellar alegría y ella sonrió de vuelta.

-Ino, ¿Cómo es que estas a mi lado, y no me había dado cuenta? – Sasuke pregunto, al parecer no la había notado de verdad.

Ino, noto que no estaba fingiendo y eso la alegro, saber que ahora podían tener este tipo de conversaciones sin esperar alguna respuesta acida. – Bueno, si levantaras la mirada aunque sea un momento, te habrías fijado que estado a tu lado desde antes de subir al avión. – Dijo juguetonamente.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada, nunca lo había escuchado así, y era de esos sonidos que ella quería volver a escuchar. – A decir verdad, había notado como alguien me miraba intensamente, creía que solo me mirabas por ser guapo. – Soltó esa frase como si le sucediera todos los días. – Cuando note que te sentarías a mi lado, pensé que tratarías de hablar conmigo, por eso te mire mal, hace un momento. Créeme si hubiese sabido que eras tú, no lo hubiera hecho.

Le creyó.

-Está bien, te creo. – Le dijo, mientras chequeaba el último mensaje que vería, antes de ponerlo en modo avión. – Era Sakura, dice que somos los últimos que faltan llegar. Tarde como siempre.

-Lo mejor siempre se hace esperar. – Era oficial, nunca creyó escuchar hablar tanto a Sasuke en su vida, era cierto que a veces chateaban, pero no es lo mismo. Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, Sasuke le hizo una pregunto que no pensó que lo haría. - ¿Cómo has estado?

Lo que paso después, sorprendió y asusto a Sasuke, no sabía que Ino podía reírse de esa manera. Fuerte y sin poder respirar, parecía que le dolía. El avión despego y ella no daba señales de parar en algún momento. Despues de unos minutos en el aire por fin se calmó, y pudo hablar.

-Sasuke Uchiha, preguntando si he estado bien, al parecer he muerto y este como mi cielo personal. – Desde la primera sonrisa que el mostro, parecía que estaba en un mundo alternativo, o era que en serio él había cambiado y para bien.

Sasuke sonrio por lo bajo, pero una sonrisa que solo mostraba entendimiento por la reacción de Ino, y es que el sabia de donde venía la confusión. Digamos que el de joven no era la persona más amable del mundo. Nunca trato mal a nadie, nunca le hizo daño física o emocionalmente a sus amigos, no era una mala persona, simplemente no le importaba lo que los demás hacían o sentían, y si lo hacía no lo demostraba.

-Entiendo lo que dices Ino, pero ya no soy ese chico, que solo hacia sonidos con su boca. – Suspiro, como quien recordaba esos años donde no se preocupada por casi nada. – Al parecer, si tengo sentimientos. – Dijo, pero estaba sonriendo ladinamente. - Pero, aun encuentro sin sentido muchas cosas. Si algo no me gusta, y tengo que decirlo, lo voy a decir y si tengo que hacer algo que no le guste a los demás, pero es mi obligación hacerla, entonces lo haré.

Las palabras de Sasuke, llegaban a Ino como una canción que no escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo y le generaban emoción. Los años no solo habían hecho que Sasuke luciera más guapo, le habían dado más experiencia y había aprendido de sus errores. Qué bueno. Se alegraba.

-Sasuke, en serio me alegra verte. Es bueno saber que ahora puedo hablarte sin ser mirada horriblemente. – Ino lo dijo en son de broma. – Y para responder a tu pregunta. Estoy bien, vamos a la boda de nuestra mejor amiga, no puedo estar más feliz.

-¿Qué paso, con tu problema de ir sola a la boda? – Pregunto, sin ningún ánimo de ofender. – ¿Sabes, tengo este amigo con el que me gustaría que salgas? Harían una buena pareja.

Por un momento, Sasuke había olvidado el segundo motivo para esta boda, y las dos semanas que tenía para poner a prueba su plan, y hacer que su mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de su otra mejor amiga se enamoraran y tuvieran hijos igual de rubios que ellos.

-¡Oh no, tu tampoco! – Soltó Ino resoplando. Al parecer le molestaba la idea. – ¿Es que acaso me ven con la cara de necesitada? ¡Hinata me dijo lo miso que tú! ¿Es que acaso hago una buena pareja con los amigos de mis amigos?

Okay, Ino estaba molesta, o no tanto, es que hablaba entre dientes y era imposible entenderla. Pero ese no era el problema. No estaba en los planes de Sasuke tener competencia. ¿Qué tal si el amigo de Hinata era más compatible que Naruto?

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata… Siempre Hinata, no había pensado en ella desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Habrá crecido un poco? Imposible, ya era muy mayor para seguir creciendo. La última vez que la vio no le llegaba ni a los hombros.

Se desvió del tema, pero eso es lo que siempre pasaba cuando se trataba de Hinata, lo confundía. Ahora tenía que armar su plan nuevamente para que Naruto salga victorioso. Y antes de que se complicaran más las cosas, tenía que hablar con ella para que todo siguiera como tenía que seguir.

-No sé con los demás, pero Ino te aseguro, que este chico es un 10. - La verdad Sasuke creía que Naruto era un 3 pero eso no se lo podía decir.

-Bueno, mi querido Sasuke, tienes competencia. – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Porque Hinata dice que su amigo es un 100.

Mierda. Hinata 1 – Sasuke 0

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices, aceptarías conocer a mi amiga? – Pregunto Hinata a su acompañante mientras este cocinaba la carne en la gran parrilla. – Vamos a ti te gusta conocer a las chicas.

Dicho acompañante, la miraba como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. ¿Desde cuándo Hinata le presentaba chicas? – Hey, no eras tú la que estaba enamorada de mí, ¿Por qué quieres regalarme a otras?

-¡Vamos, Naruto! Eso fue hace muchos años, ¿Por qué, seguiría enamorada de ti? – Hinata lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, demostrando que efectivamente lo que decía Naruto le causaba risa.

-¡Eso me dolió! Creí que me esperarías como la princesa que eres, y nos casaríamos. – Dijo este, con una mano en el corazón, pretendiendo estar dolido. – Mi madre ya está haciendo los preparativos para casarnos después de Sakura. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada?

A Hinata solo le quedaba poner los ojos en blanco. - ¡Sakura! ¡Naruto se puso idiota otra vez! – A Naruto se le salían los ojos al escuchar los gritos y tal vocabulario de parte de su amiga. - ¡Naruto! ¡Deja de ser un idiota y apúrate con las hamburguesas!

-Traidora. – Murmuro a Hinata, mientras esta se acercaba a la mesa donde Sakura y los demás esperaban.

Ahora que Hinata, quería presentarle a su amiga, eso la hacia la tercera persona en querer emparejarlo con alguien. Primero su madre, cosa que no lo sorprendía, es más, estaba seguro que su madre no tenía solo una opción.

La segunda persona y más sorprendente de todas, era Sasuke, la primera vez que Naruto escucho decir amiga y conocer en la misma frase, creyó que el pobre estaba en drogas. Pero cuando al día siguiente volvió hablar, entendió que Sasuke lo decía en serio.

Bueno, era una pena por los demás, pero él no pensaba en comprometerse ni tener una relación con nadie. Ni aunque le trajeran a su alma gemela. Él era un alma libre, y no pensaba dejar de serlo solo por una chica, a quien ni conocía.

Pues, Naruto la conocía, y debería empezar a medir sus palabras.

* * *

Hey! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen, fav y comentaron la historia, quiero decirles que esta historia es full crack, y que las personalidades de los personajes no son iguales a como los conocemos, como verán aún falta introducir a los demás en la historia, y si ustedes tienen alguna pareja en mente, háganmela saber para tener más opciones. See u soon.


	3. El Corazón de Sakura

**Capítulo III**

Las cosas pasan por algo. Esa era la frase que Sakura siempre se decía, cuando las cosas se ponían mal en un día cualquiera. O cuando en el trabajo, por ser nueva tenía que comunicar a una familia, que su bebe había nacido muerto. O esa vez, cuando la encontraron tan gravemente herida y golpeada en su propio departamento, para entender que era tiempo de detener todo el dolor y sufrimiento y tenía que abandonar a la persona que pensaba amar.

Sakura, conoció a este guapo estudiante de medicina en la universidad, cuando fue a su primera fiesta. ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Quién sabe? Charlaron toda la noche, parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida. ¿Almas gemelas? No realmente. Ella lo sabía, desde que empezaron a compartir más cosas, se podía notar su actitud autoritaria y posesiva sobre ella. Al principio, ella pensó que eran celos tontos, ella también los tenia. Para el primero año de relación habían terminado y regresado miles de veces. Para el segundo año, ya vivían juntos y Sakura estaba prohibida encontrarse con sus amigos. Sin ninguna excepción. Esto solo logro que un preocupado Naruto llegara a su campus buscandola. Esa noche, fue la primera vez que golpeaba a Sakura.

Para su tercer año, Sakura no era Sakura. Ya no era esa chica, que se reía por cualquier cosa. Ya no le brillaba el cabello cuando esta pasaba por una zona soleada. Personas cercanas a ella, notaron el cambio. Pero ella los calmaba diciendo que no tenía vida pues, solo vivía en la universidad y en el trabajo y no tenía tiempo para nada. Era mentira. Mientras aquella persona, podía ir a divertirse con sus amigos después del trabajo y llegar a la hora que se le antojaba. La chica tenía que cumplir con los horarios impuestos por él.

Naruto y Sasuke habían intentado todo, para que su mejor amiga terminara esa relación, lo que ellos no sabía es que cada vez que ellos intentaban algo, él le hacía algo peor. ¿Insultos? Cosa de todos los días. ¿Golpes? Cada vez que ella no atendía el teléfono, llegaba tarde o incluso si se bañaba. ¿Violación? Hecho. Solo faltaba, que la matara. Pero ella no podía terminar con él, y menos denunciarlo. Todo porque tenía vergüenza, ella siempre se jacto de ser una mujer fuerte, que no necesitaría a un hombre para ser feliz, y que nunca en la vida alguien le pondría la mano encima. Se moría de la vergüenza, era algo que no podía permitir, entonces callaba.

Hasta que hubo un límite. Ino había llegado en el peor momento a visitarla. Justo cuando el llenaba de golpes su estómago, con patadas, el individuo este, había aprendido con los años a nunca golpearla en la cara. Ino, sabía dónde había una llave escondida, y creyó que Sakura estaría sola y se invitó a entrar sin invitación. Y cuando lo hizo, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Una de las personas que más amaba, estaba siendo maltratada antes sus ojos. Fue un momento de duda, pero al segundo no pensó y se lanzó a tratar de ayudarla.

Cuando Sakura, vio ese par de ojos azules, unos que había extrañado tanto, se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y trato de evitarlo, pero ya era muy tarde. Ya no era ella la que estaba tirada en el suelo, Ino trataba de defenderse, pero era imposible, Sakura nunca pudo defenderse.

Entonces, vio como esa mujer, tan delgada como ella, intentaba pararse y defenderse, porque así era Ino. Fuerte. Decidida. Ella podía recordar claramente como juntas eran invencibles.

¡Sakura, sal de aquí! – Gimió Ino, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba - ¡Apura…

Se ahogaba. Mejor dicho. Ese despreciable ser humano estaba ahorcandola, estaba matándola. Y las fuerzas que nunca parecían tener antes. Simplemente aparecieron.

Lo primero que vio fue un palo, algo que el usaba frecuentemente. Esta vez no lo dudo. El golpe fue directo a su cabeza y la sangre empezaba a emanar. Pero él seguía de pie. Ino yacía inconsciente en el piso y no sabía si la había perdido. Cuando levanto la mirada, y vio esos ojos de vuelta mirándola, supo que moriría. Todos mueren, solo que ella no creyó morir de la peor manera.

El primer golpe fue directo a su cara, ya no importaba si todos la veían, ella iba a salir en una bolsa de esa casa. Al principio dolía, y el llanto era automático. El dolor poco a poco se hacía cada vez menor. La sangre no paraba, no sabía de donde salía tanta. Tirada en el piso, llegaron a su mente todos esos recuerdos, de esos que dicen que vez tu vida completa antes de irte. Ella solo deseaba ver por última vez a sus padres, y pedirles disculpas por todos estos años. A Naruto y Sasuke, que no merecían su desprecio cuando ellos intentaban ayudarla. Era horrible, pero se alegraba que el último rostro que viera fuera el de Ino.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, aún estaba en el piso de su departamento. Se había despertado por la bulla. Por los gritos. La histeria era terrible.

-¡Necesito una ambulancia! ¡Dos mujeres! ¡Están inconscientes! – Quizás lo estaba imaginando, pero esa voz la reconocería donde sea, era Sasuke. - ¡Están muriendo mándelas ya! ¡La policía también! ¡Por favor!

Era bueno irse, viendo esos ojos, negros y tan profundos, solo deseaba poder ver sus otros ojos azules favoritos. – Sakura, por favor, resiste ¿Si? La ayuda está en camino. Solo un poco más y podremos irnos de aquí. Mira – dijo señalando a Ino – ella está bien. Y si ella está bien, tú no puedes dejarnos. – Había visto pocas veces llorar a Sasuke, y todas las anteriores fueron unas cuantas lágrimas, pero esta vez, era un desastre.

Quería decirle que lo sentía, que dejara de llorar, ella no lo merecía, hasta los últimos momentos, solo provocaba dolor. De su boca no podía salir nada. Antes de perder la conciencia otra vez, pudo ver como Sasuke la dejaba para ir a detener a un rubio que mataba a golpes al culpable de todo este sufrimiento.

Tuvieron que pasar dos semanas para que Sakura pudiera hablar. Durante toda la estadía en el hospital Sakura había recibido dos cirugías. Una para detener el sangrado que tenía en la cabeza y el segundo por otro sangrado en algunos órganos. Fueron dos semanas de morfina, pues su cuerpo y su rostro estaban tan golpeados que no resistía el dolor.

Cuando ya podía comer y sentarse, noto como esas tres personas que habían salvado su vida no se alejaron de su lado. Sus padres también llegaron, pero no podía evitar pensar que no estaría aquí si no fuera por ellos. Y no le alcanzaría la vida para agradecerles.

Y aquí es donde, esa frase que perdió sentido hace mucho tiempo, pero que nunca olvido, vuelve aparecer. Pues, sus padres, con su aprobación decidieron que era tiempo de mandar a la cárcel a ese malnacido y que pagara por todo lo malo que había hecho. Y Naruto tenía al abogado perfecto que lo metería a la cárcel por el resto de su vida: Sabaku no Gaara.

Años después, ahí estaba Sakura, tomando desayuno junto al hombre que le devolvió la sonrisa, que en algún momento había perdido. Esperando el día que unirían sus vidas y se convertirían en uno.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro, que llegaban a esta hora? – Pregunto Hinata, un poco insegura – Porque, hemos estado esperando por un buen rato y no hay más vuelos que vengan de la ciudad.

Naruto, estaba seguro que Sasuke le había dicho que su avión llegaba hace 4 horas, pero aquí estaba él a casi media noche esperando como un reverendo idiota. Lo había llamado mil veces, y no contestaba, Hinata había intentado lo mismo con Ino y tampoco.

-Sasuke no es de hacer estás cosas, si se molestó porque nos demoramos 10 minutos nos hubiera avisado. – Dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Nos demoramos suena a mucha gente. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú, quien se demoró no 10 minutos, una hora exacta. – Hinata estaba un poco fastidiada, porque ya era muy tarde y empezaba hacer frio.

La risa de Naruto se hizo escuchar en el silencioso estacionamiento del aeropuerto donde habían acordado encontrarse con Ino y Sasuke. – Según tengo entendido, antes te hubiera hecho muy feliz pasar tanto tiempo a solas conmigo.

-¿Te molesta que ya no este enamorada de ti? ¿No son muchos años tarde? – Pregunto divertida. Sabía que él lo hacía para molestarla, y ella lo molestaría ahora. – ¿Quieres intentarlo, después de rechazarme? – Fingió seriedad.

El rostro confundido de Naruto le daba vida, era gracioso ver las rueditas trabajando en su cerebro.

-No… Hinata, no fue mi… Mira, yo… - Su preocupación daba ternura. – Sólo bromeaba. Era-

-Naruto, estoy bromeando, sé que solo dices esas cosas para bromear. – Dijo, tranquilizándolo. – A parte que clase de mujer seria, si quiero presentarte a una amiga mía, y yo ahí, aun teniendo sentimientos por ti.

-Eres malvada. – La seriedad con la que lo dijo, hasta le dio escalofríos. - Se nota que eres amiga de Kiba.

-El mejor en su clase. – Los dos rieron como uno solo. Hasta que el celular de Naruto sonó, avisándole que alguien le había mandado un mensaje. Era Sasuke. Y una foto le indicaba que estaba en un bar cerca del lugar, con una nota que decía: '' Ya puedes venir a recogerme''

-Lo odio. – Fue lo último que dijo Naruto antes de ir a buscar a sus dos amigos.

* * *

Si Sasuke hubiera sabido que Naruto venía con ella. Él hubiera esperado la horas. Cuando le comento a Ino que Naruto merecía recibir de su propia medicina, por siempre llegar tarde, ella estuvo más que de acuerdo en ayudarlo. Pero ahora la rubia lloraba como si alguien hubiera muerto, porque se sentía terrible de hacerle algo así a Hinata. A parte que estaba totalmente ebria. Hinata la consolaba, diciendo que no estaba molesta y que no aviso porque quería darle una sorpresa, haciéndole sentir aun peor, y Sasuke también.

-Todo es culpa de Sasuke, él quería hacer sufrir a Naruto. – Dijo Ino entre sollozos, y terminando su última bebida. – Créeme si hubiera sabido que venias, te hubiera dicho algo.

Por fin, Hinata se dignaba a verlo a los ojos, durante los 5 minutos desde su llegada ella no se atrevía a mirarlo. Y cuando lo hizo ninguno de los dos pudo despegar la mirada del otro. Sasuke pensaba que era bueno verla, aun cuando él sabía que estaba molesta. Y para ella verlo después de tanto tiempo, solo le demostró que él seguía siendo tan guapo como lo recordaba. Lo que llevo a que se ponga roja. Como un tomate.

Cosa que a él le gusto. – Naruto lleva a Ino al carro, yo lo haría, pero ya sabes, estoy con un par de copas encima. Dijo este, sonriendo, como si no pasara nada.

-Idiota, ¿No piensas disculparte? – Pregunto indignado. – ¡Te esperado por horas, y ni siquiera una llamada Sasuke! – Parecia la novia celosa, que todos temen tener.

-Por supuesto que no me voy a disculpar. – Lo que hizo que Hinata y Naruto se sintieran aún más molestos. – No contigo. – La mirada de Sasuke ahora estaba puesta solo en Hinata - Sólo con ella. – Dijo señalándola, haciendo que otra vez, se pusiera roja. Como un tomate.

-En serio, cuando estas borracho, te pones rarito. – El rubio daba media vuelta con Ino apoyada en sus brazos, mientras salían del local. – Los espero afuera.

Después de varios segundos sin decir nada, Hinata fue la primera en darse la vuelta para salir. – Debemos irnos, ya es tarde y Naruto nos espera. - Deseo que no dijera nada, y solo la siguiera.

-Sigues pequeña. – Dijo este divertido, mientras le daba el alcance.

-Y tú sigues molesto. – Hinata no pudo evitar reírse. Y Pensar que estas dos semanas, solo se complicaron mucho más.

* * *

Okaay, para todos aquellas personas que les va gustando mi historia, muchas gracias enserio. Quería decirles, que tenía que poner un poco de drama en algún lado. Please, no odio a Sakura ni nada por el estilo, ella me parece el personaje femenino más fuerte, en el caso donde no se aguanta nada de nadie. Pero en mi historia, hasta ella en algún momento es débil. Pero no se preocupen, sus días esos ya acabaron. Su parte fue larga, porque la historia se toma lugar en su boda, entonces ella tiene un papel importante.

Again, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, siguieron y pusieron de fav este intento de fanfic.

 **Love and hugs!**


	4. Verdad o Reto

**Capítulo IV**

10 años atrás…

Sakura no entendía porque ella tenía que ser la chaperona del nuevo estudiante, que al parecer no vio mejor oportunidad de entrar a mitad de año. Es decir era el último año de todos, ¿por qué alguien querría salir de su escuela? Quizás el chico sufría de bullying, o él era el bully. Como sea, ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo organizar la gran fiesta que tendrían el fin de semana en la casa de Kiba para celebrar que Naruto por fin había sacado una nota decente en inglés. Acto nunca antes visto. También porque ahora celebraban todo lo que podían, porque aunque no lo dijeran todos muy pronto estarían a kilómetros de distancia.

Pero no, para sumarle a la incomodidad, el chico no estaba donde se suponía que la directora lo había dejado. Caminando para el salón más cercano, lo encontró, sentado en el escritorio escuchando quien sabe que desde su MP4. Tenía que admitir que el chico tenía una apariencia atractiva y que ese color de cabello con el sol reflejado hacía que se viera como un modelo de revista. Pero desecho esos pensamientos al instante, esas cosas ya no eran importantes.

Con toda la actitud posible se acercó, y espero a que notara su presencia, lo cual hizo. Sin embargo al muchacho pareció no importarle. Sakura tomo muy a pecho su reacción, ella estaba aquí, haciéndole un favor, por lo menos un poco de respeto no estaría mal.

-Sé que estás ahí. – Dijo el muchacho antes de que ella pudiera reclamar algo. – Solo esperaba que me dieras diez segundos más, antes de conocer el infierno. - Era obvio que él tampoco quería estar aquí. Eso hacía que las cosas terminaran antes suponía.

-Bueno si ya terminaste de meditar, vamos a conocer los círculos del infierno entonces. – Sakura ya había dado media vuelta para enseñarle lo que tenía que saber. – Solo necesitas saber dónde serán tus clases, los clubes a donde entraras; te diré dónde está la cafetería y lo demás lo dejare a ti, pareces un chico inteligente, asumo que sabrás moverte solo. – Hubo un silencio, mientras caminaban, el cual era incómodo, muy incómodo. Y cuando habían silencios incómodos, ella no podía quedarse callada. – Habrá una fiesta este viernes en casa de un amigo, puedes ir. Si gustas, claro. – De nuevo. Silencio. – Me llamo Sakura, por si te preguntabas. – Era tiempo de callarse. O pronto le daría la dirección de su casa.

El chico la miraba, como era de esperarse. Pero antes de seguir hablando, él lo hizo primero. – No gracias, no estoy interesado. – Y eso era todo lo que iban hablar, o eso pensó ella. – Gaara. – Fue todo lo que dijo. Y Ella no volvió hablar más, a menos que fuera necesario.

* * *

-¡Tú eras la que quería mi ayuda! ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo? – Un alterado Sasuke discutía con una Hinata que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Ella le había pedido que le ayudara hablar con Naruto sin que ella muriera en el intento, al parecer había intentado varias veces, pero nunca podía terminar de decirle lo que quería, o eso había entendido.

Hinata quien al parecer ya estaba llorando, lo miraba como un intento de rencor, lo cual era un poco extraño porque ella no miraba de esa manera, y hacia que su cara se viera rara. Si bien Hinata le había pedido ayuda para poder hablar con Naruto, parecía que Sasuke la había malentendido. Y es que si, ella quería hablar con Naruto, porque cada vez que lo intentaba Naruto no prestaba atención o la conversación se iba por otro lado. Por eso había buscado a Sasuke para que la ayudara. Para que le dijera como hacía para que le rubio le preste la atención necesaria y que no se distrajera para poder acabar con lo que tenía que decirle.

-¡En ningún momento te pedí que le dijeras eso! Eso no era lo que quería decirle. – Sasuke, veía a Hinata con las lágrimas ya en los ojos, pero también veía que estaba molestándose, y mucho. - ¿Tan fácil es para ti ir por ahí, y hablar de los sentimientos de los demás como si fueran nada? – Era como si Hinata nunca en su vida hubiera tartamudeado.

-¿Para qué más pedirías mi ayuda? Todos sabemos que estas enamorada de él, desde siempre, quise terminar rápido, ¿qué hay de malo con eso? - Defenderse, era lo único que le quedaba, porque sabía que estaba mal, pero ni loco pensaba admitirlo. – Viniste con tu vocecita a pedirme y favor y cito: "Sasuke, necesito tu ayuda, tengo que hablar con Naruto" – Sasuke modifico su voz para que sonara como él creía que se escuchaba Hinata. – Te ayude, ¿Qué más quieres? Me pare y le dije a Naruto que estabas enamorada de él. Si te rechaza, podrás saberlo, es mejor para ti.

¡Sasuke, Naruto ya me rechazo! ¡El año pasado! – A esa respuesta, Sasuke tuvo que admitir, que alguien por primera vez lo había dejado sin nada que decir. – Todos dicen que Naruto es el lento de los dos, pero ahora vemos que eres tú.

La cabeza de Sasuke estaba como loca, cuando había pasado eso, Naruto no le había dicho nada, ¿o sí? Puede que sí, porque a veces Sasuke ni siquiera escuchaba lo que él decía porque mayormente Naruto hablaba cosas sin sentido. Pero ella había dicho que fue el año pasado. En qué momento, todo eso había sucedido. Al parecer era el último en enterarse. No era que le importara las cosas cotidianas de los demas, pero Naruto era su mejor amigo, y Hinata también era una buena amiga. Nada tenía sentido.

La cara de Sasuke no tenía precio, era una cosa súper rara de ver. Hinata primero se dio cuenta, cuando la información le llego a él, como poco a poco su cara iba cambiando. El chico no sabía nada de lo que ella había dicho. En realidad era divertidísimo y por lo tanto no pudo evitar reírse. Eso llamo la atención del ahora confundido Sasuke. - ¿No lo sabias?, pero si estabas ahí. Fue en tu cumpleaños.

-¿Qué… - Era lo único que podía decir. Y fue lo único que dijo. Parecía que Hinata tenía que explicar la situación aquí, para evitar que Sasuke sufriera de un aneurisma. – Estábamos jugando verdad o reto, ¿recuerdas? – Como no respondió nada, pero prestaba atención, continúo. – Nos invitaste solo para almorzar, recuerdo que todos estaban un poco decepcionados, pues esperaban una gran fiesta. Yo también lo hacía, porque ya no era tan tímida, ni tan cohibida y me gustaba pasarla bien con ustedes. Pero dijiste que tu mamá, de todas maneras iba hacer algo, por lo que invitaste a todos. – Sasuke se había sentado en unas escaleras que daban para los laboratorios, pero la sombra que daba el árbol del patio era refrescante. Hinata, al ver que se puso cómodo, lo siguió, todo suponía que estarían ahí por un largo rato.

-La razón por la que no hice fiesta, fue porque mi mamá había prohibido el alcohol en casa, en el cumpleaños de Itachi me pase de alcohol, y según mis padres aún era menor de edad. – Dijo él, recordando su cumpleaños, de a pocos iba a encajando todo. – Continua.

Se tomó su tiempo para seguir contando. – Así que era por eso. Bueno, el almuerzo termino, y nadie quería irse a casa, era sábado, y todos esperábamos algo más, le dijiste a tus padres que irías a tu cuarto con nosotros a jugar lo que sea, no puedo recordar que. Nadie se opuso, porque éramos nosotros, que nos conocíamos desde siempre, y porque tu cuarto era lo suficientemente grande para que entráramos los trece.

Sasuke, recordaba eso. Había notado que sus amigos no iban a moverse, y prefería que estuvieran ellos solos, que compartiendo con toda su familia. Así, que subieron y se encerraron. Todos encontraron algo que hacer. Unos con los videojuegos, otros con cartas, al final todos terminaron sentados en una ronda, alguien, había propuesto el juego. Y todos habían aceptado, incluso Hinata, Shino y Shikamaru.

-Fue una situación bien graciosa si te pones a pensar. – Hinata seguía contando lo que había pasado. El levanto una ceja, a lo que ella respondió: Todos ustedes se sorprendieron cuando acepte jugar, porque sabían que alguien tendría que besar a alguien. Y yo estaba loquita por Naruto y quizás ese beso no era para mí y me pondría a llorar y todo se volvería incómodo. Nadie lo dijo, pero todos lo pensaban, así que les asegure que no pasaba nada. Y ahí empezó todo.

-No sé ustedes, pero Kiba y Shino me habían preparado para una situación como esa. – Hinata contaba la historia de una forma tan tranquila y relajada que parecía muy distinto a lo que el recordaba. -¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ellos sabían que jugaríamos eso? – Preguntó.

-No, no. Algún día jugaría eso. Porque según Kiba, todos juegan eso en el algún momento. Y si yo lo hacía por lo menos, no debería ser mi primer beso. Así que me prepararon y bueno al final, le di mi primer beso a uno de ellos. Y estaba lista para el gran día. – La sonrisa de Hinata era de oreja a oreja.

Las carcajadas de Sasuke aún no estaban perfeccionadas, por lo que risa fue suave, pero que denotaba gracia. – Hinata, tus amigos son unos estafadores, así que ellos te dicen eso y tu caíste en un instante. – Sasuke no lo podía creer, sí que era ingenua. Hinata por su lado no decía nada, pero tampoco se había molestado. – No es así. Fue algo muy especial para nosotros. Es algo que nos va unir para siempre, y no me arrepiento, por qué sé que en unos años, hablaremos de esto y ninguno de nosotros se arrepentirá. No como ciertas personas, que apuesto desearían poder olvidar con quien fue su primero beso. – Eso fue directo para Sasuke, quien en su defensa solo levanto las manos en derrota. – Tú ganas.

-Cuando Neji y Tenten se fueron, me alegre porque así mi primo no estaría para controlar todo lo que hacía, estaba decidida a pasarla bien, no necesitaba alguien en mi cuello todo el tiempo. Los retos empezaron siendo divertidos, como tomar agua del inodoro, me acuerdo que Kiba tuvo que lamer la cara de Lee. – Hinata tuvo que detenerse porque recordar eso, hacía que se riera. Él también lo hacía. – Hasta que Ino reto a Sakura, a darle un beso simple a Kiba, recuerdo que me tape la boca de lo emocionada que estaba. Me estaba divirtiendo a lo grande. Sakura lo hizo, ni siquiera dudo. ¿Recuerdas que Shikamaru mandó a que te diera un beso? – Sasuke la miró, para ver su reacción, ella seguía sonriendo. – Quería morirme, pero no en el mal sentido. – Se corrigió rápido, no quería que pensara mal. – Aunque ya no era tan tímida, aun me daban vergüenza muchas cosas. No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, quizá no querías, pero no decías nada, así que arriesgue y avance. Me diste un asentimiento, y solo lo hice. En ese momento supe que podía seguir jugando y no morir en el intento.

-Hinata, si mal no recuerdo, te besaste a todos menos Naruto. Incluso casi te besas con Ino, estabas descontrolada. – lo dijo con toque juguetón. – Creo que ese día todo se besaron con todos. Bueno, ahí no quedo todo, al parecer las chicas querían ayudarme y Sakura mando a Naruto a tu closet conmigo, por 10 minutos. Sabía que quería decir eso. Era todo o nada.

-Recuerdo lo que le dije, y recuerdo lo que me dijo. – Hinata miraba a la nada como si fuera lo más entretenido por el momento. – De verdad, sabía lo que él me iba a responder. Quizás por eso no me dolió como esperaba que lo hiciera. Quizás solo estaba esperando que me lo dijera para que yo pudiera seguir otro camino. Sonará tonto, pero nos quedamos hablando y le agradecí; él también me agradeció, le asegure que no quería perder su amistad, que aunque no me quisiera de esa forma él era importante. El me aseguro lo mismo. Cuando termino nuestro tiempo. Te juro, que los dos suspiramos como si algo hubiera acabado. Pero algo nuevo empezaba.

Todo lo que ella le había contado, empezó a encajar. Con el tiempo se daba cuenta, que ellos podían conversan sin que ella se pusiera tan roja hasta la incomodidad. Supuso que todo estaba superado, pero cuando la chica fue a pedirle ayuda, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue ese tipo de ayuda. – ¿Entonces, para qué querías mi ayuda? – Pregunto honestamente, porque ya no tenía ni idea. – Pues, se acerca su cumpleaños, y entre todos quedamos que yo le preguntaría disimuladamente si quería que le organizáramos algo, ¿Recuerdas?, pero en serio, cuando estoy a punto de tener alguna respuesta, me cambia de tema; o no sé, la conversación muere. Por eso quería tu ayuda. – Hinata sonó un poco molesta. Pero solo un poco. Y sí, Sasuke era un idiota. Pero entonces, si ya no habían sentimientos de por medio, ¿Por qué se había exaltado tanto?

Hinata viendo como el pequeño rompecabezas se iba armando en la cabeza de Sasuke, se animó a responder algo que estaba en el aire. – Si, me moleste. Puede que aún lo este. Sasuke lo que dijiste, no solo lo dijiste a Naruto, sino a todo el grupo y también a todos los que estaban en la cafetería. – Sasuke seguía sin entender. – Ya sé, debes estar diciendo que me debe de importar lo que la gente piense. Pero estoy saliendo con Toneri, quien da la casualidad, estaba en la cafetería. – Oh. – Fue todo lo que Sasuke dijo.

Tenían que darle tiempo, era mucha información. Ni siquiera sabía que Hinata salía con el chico ese. Algo que de verdad le sorprendía. – ¿Estás saliendo con Ōtsutsuki? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? -

-Llevamos unos días saliendo, le gusto, así que le di una oportunidad. Pero al parecer no creo que dure. Porque alguien decidió gritar a todo el mundo que aún estoy enamorada de cierto rubio. – Hinata lo miro para que sepa, que aunque entendía su reacción, no estaba bien.

Arriba, terminando las escaleras una puerta se abrió, dando paso a una Sakura un poco molesta por la actividad sin sentido que tenía que hacer, atrás de ella un Gaara igual de molesto la seguía. Cuando Sakura vio la fila completa de todos sus amigos sentados en el piso, les pregunto. - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Naruto fue el que respondió. – Nada, solo viendo como Sasuke queda en ridículo. – La risa de todos fue la causa de la cara triunfante de Naruto al ver como Sasuke volteaba a ver a todos sus amigos, dándose cuenta que todos habían escuchado su pequeña charla con Hinata. – Quiero una fiesta, por cierto. Grande. Muy grande. – termino guiñándoles un ojo.

Shikamaru fue el único que pregunto lo evidente. - ¿Quién es el nuevo? - A lo que Sakura solo pudo rodar los ojos.

* * *

10 año después…

Deberíamos jugar Verdad o Reto. – Sugirió Ino, quien se encontraba en el cuarto de Hinata junto con las demás chicas quienes habían ido a tener una pequeña charla, ya que el hotel aunque muy bonito, estaba lleno de gente, y por ahora solo querían tranquilidad. – Tengo nuevos retos, que a los demás los volverían locos.

Sakura quien estaba intentando escoger una película que ver, ni siquiera volteo a verla. – Ino, ya estamos muy grandes para ese juego. Aparte que gracia tendría si la mayoría están casadas y algunas por casarse. – Se señalaba a ella misma. – Las únicas solteras son tú y Hinata.

Tenten apoyo a Sakura. – Si, no es justo que solo ustedes se diviertan. Es mas ya deberían ir sentando cabeza. – Termino de decir, como algo que era obvio.

Sakura quien al parecer no había terminado de hablar, quería seguir opinando. – Aunque es bueno que sigan solteras. Ya que al ser mi damas, no tendrán que estar dividiéndose en bailar con los padrinos y con sus novios. – Ino y Hinata se miraron sin decir nada. – Hablando de Damas y Padrinos. Kankuro no será el primer padrino de Gaara. – Eso descoloco a todos, no sabían que había problemas entre los hermanos. Sakura al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de todas, decidió responder. – No es que estén peleados ni nada, pero Gaara quiere que Kankuro esté en el lugar de sus padres.

Todas corearon enternecidas al escuchar la decisión de Gaara. – Temari a quien no le gustaba mucho la idea, dijo. – Por eso ahora me toca ser pareja del estúpido de nuestro primo. – Todas entendían eso, nadie quería ser pareja del primo de los hermanos.

Sakura siguió hablando mientras seguía buscando por una película. – Ino, ahora te toca con Naruto, y Hinata con Sasuke. – Ino fue la primera en hablar. –Mejor que el primo, muchas gracias. ¿Hinata estas bien con eso? – Pregunto un poco preocupada. – Se suponía que tú serias la pareja de Naruto.

-¡Está bien! Me encanta estar con Sasuke. - Para todos fue muy obvio lo rápido que respondió Hinata. Y lo feliz que se había puesto con la situación, todas la miraban perplejas, creyendo algo que era todo lo contrario. Hinata estaba feliz, sí, porque Ino y Naruto tendrían que pasar más tiempo juntos, y así podrán conocerse mejor. Todo estaba yendo de maravillas. Hinata al notar que la miraban raro, entendió lo que pensaban. - ¡OH, no, no, no, no! No es lo que creen, no siento nada por Sasuke ni nada por el estilo. Es decir, somos buenos amigos, y lo quiero mucho, pero no en ese sentido, lo que no quiere decir que no sea material de novio, porque estoy segura que lo sería un cien por ciento, pero nosotros solo somos amigos. – Al volver a mirar. Las miradas de las chicas estaban mucho peor que antes. – Mejor me callo. – Pero no se calló. – Mírenlo por el lado estético. Ino y Naruto tienen mucho en común, son rubios, cono ojos celestes y muy guapos, van a verse tan bien al lado de los novios. Y Sasuke y yo, pues ambos tenemos cabellos oscuro y somos un poco pálidos, ¿Ven mi punto? – Alguien tenía que darle la razón, o se moriría en ese instante.

-¡Aw, Hinata gracias por decirme guapa! - Ino hablo primero, salvándola de una muerte segura.

La noche avanzaba y Sakura por fin había decidido por una película. Quedando en el olvido la penosa explicación donde ella decía que no tenía nada con Sasuke, por suerte todas le creyeron. O eso creía.

* * *

Hola, si es que sigues por aquí, solo quiero decir, muchas gracias.

Love and Hugs.


End file.
